


Bored Super Soldiers are Not Sam's Favorite

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Food Fight, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Prompt inspired by your dessert catapult mention - Steve, Bucky, food fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Super Soldiers are Not Sam's Favorite

Sam and Natasha were at the grocery store. Steve lay at one end of the sofa with a big bag of peanut butter M&Ms, Bucky at the other with an even more monstrously large bag of mini-marshmallows.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Steve asked.

"Give it a shot," Bucky prompted, tilting his head and opening his mouth.

"What if I get you in the teeth?"

"Then I can’t catch right," Bucky said, rolling his eyes and pointing to his mouth.

Steve tossed an M&M and Bucky ducked slightly to catch it.

"See?" he said, crunching it in his teeth. "No problem. Okay, your turn."

Steve caught the marshmallow relatively easily as well, and they kept this up for the better part of thirty minutes.

Steve was starting to get too engrossed in the show they were watching, and Bucky wanted another piece of candy, so he carefully arched his next throw to hit Steve squarely in the forehead.

"Bucky!" Steve complained.

"Been waiting like, three minutes," Bucky returned, opening his mouth.

The M&M hit him between the eyes.

"Oops," Steve said flatly.

"This isn’t the battle you want, Rogers," Bucky warned.

"You started it," Steve retorted.

When the door opened, ten minutes later, Sam made a noise that Natasha deemed hilariously enraged.

"Time," he demanded.

"They have like, eleven minutes," Natasha said, reading off her phone.

"If there is one goddamn piece of candy on my rug in eleven minutes," Sam enunciated, slow and deadly, "I do not care if Pendelton Ward shows up on the fucking doorstep, there will be no  _Adventure Time_  in my house for  _a month_.”

They scrambled.


End file.
